Official
by irishflute
Summary: Submission for Smythofsky Holidays Week Day 3: Tropes/Cliches. Dave and Sebastian decide to make their relationship Facebook Official. Drabble.


_A/N: Submission for Smythofsky Holidays Week Day 3: Tropes/Cliches. Still don't own Glee. Rats. ;-) Sorry if the formatting is weird ... I did my best! :)_

"Hey, Seb?" asked Dave tentatively, looking up from his computer. The boys were both doing homework on their laptops in Dave's room, simply enjoying each other's company.

"What's up, Bear Cub?" asked Sebastian, blinking as he turned to look at his boyfriend.

"I was wondering … do you want to be Facebook-Official?" Dave finished in a rush, looking nervous.

Sebastian grinned slowly, trying not to look too excited. "Of course. But only if you're ready."

Dave nodded, starting to smile. "I'm ready."

"You sure, babe?" asked Sebastian.

"Yeah, I am," said Dave confidently. "I've been thinking about it, and … I don't really care what anyone else thinks. I'm proud to be with you, and I want the world to know!"

"Good," Sebastian smiled, placing his hand on Dave's and giving a squeeze. The couple had been going out for a few months, but they'd kept it off of facebook – Dave had been nervous about the attention it might draw. Most of their friends already knew, so it wasn't that big of a deal to make their relationship FBO. Still, though, Sebastian was excited to show Dave off in a more public manner. And if anyone made any negative comments … Sebastian had a few ideas of ways to deal with them. "I'm proud of you," he murmured.

Dave turned his hand under Sebastian's and squeezed back. He took a breath and broke into a shy grin. "Let's do this!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Sebastian Smythe** is in a relationship with **Dave Karofsky  
****-Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Jeff Sterling, **and **28 others **like this

**-Santana Lopez:** Look at Karofsky – going from one hot bitch to another!  
**-Sebastian Smythe, Dave Karofsky, **and** Kurt Hummel **like this

**-Jeff Sterling:** Wait, isn't this old news?

**-Nick Duval:** Not to the interwebs! Congrats, guys.

**-Wes Montgomery:** Wait, we like them now?  
**-David Thompson** likes this

**-Thad Harwood:** Yeah, they're cool  
**-Sebastian Smythe** and **Dave Karofsky** like this

**-David Thompson:** Last I heard, these two were attacking our boys **Blaine** and **Kurt** … Did everyone forget about that or something?

**-Kurt Hummel:** **Wes** and **David – **They've apologized and made it up to us. **Dave **and** Sebastian –** Congrats, guys! We'll have to go on another double date soon!  
**-Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Dave Karofsky, **and **three others** like this

**-Santana Lopez:** WANKY  
**-Sebastian Smythe, Nick Duval, **and** Jeff Sterling** like this

**-Noah Puckerman:** Wait, the four of you go on double dates? That's adorable.

**-Nick Duval:** Why aren't **Jeff** and I ever invited?  
**-Jeff Sterling** likes this

**-Kurt Hummel:** Maybe we can make it a triple date next time!  
**-Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling, **and** Blaine Anderson **like this

**-Wes Montgomery:** This conversation is becoming WAY too gay for me.

**-Sebastian Smythe:** This conversation is becoming way too gay for ME.  
**-Dave Karofsky, Wes Montgomery, Noah Puckerman, **and** four others** like this

**-Nick Duval:** Let's talk about rainbows!

**-Jeff Sterling: **And fashion!

**-Blaine Anderson: **And musicals!

**-Kurt Hummel: **Oh my!

**-Jeff Sterling:** Isn't that the name of George Takei's new book?

**-Blaine Anderson:** YES! Only it has like four ys or something. Have you read it yet?

**-Jeff Sterling:** No, but I want to! I just LOVE him!  
**-Blaine Anderson** likes this

**-Blaine Anderson:** Me too! He's hilarious!

**-Sebastian Smythe: **Blaine Wonderkid Anderson, can't stay out of the spotlight for ONE FREAKING MINUTE  
**-Kurt Hummel, Dave Karofsky, Rachel Berry,** and **two others** like this

**-Kurt Hummel: Rachel Berry** you have NO business "liking" that comment!  
**-Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones, **and **twelve others** like this

**-Rachel Berry: **Ever since he transferred, the number of solos I've gotten has been cut nearly in half! How am I supposed to be prepared for my future as a star if I'm not even allowed to lead my Glee Club to success?

**-Blaine Anderson:** … sorry

**-Sebastian Smythe:** Oh, look, the little attention whore attracted a friend!

**-Dave Karofsky: **Sebastian, be nice – these are our friends!

**-Sebastian Smythe: **Oh, come on, the hobbits have it coming.

**-Santana Lopez** likes this

**-Dave Karofsky:** ….  
**Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, **and **Kurt Hummel** like this

**-Sebastian Smythe: **Fine, let's all frolic in fields of sunshine and butterflies and have a gay old time. I'm looking forward to it. Really.  
**-Dave Karofsky, Nick Duval, Kurt Hummel,** and **seven others** like this

**-Santana Lopez:** Ugh, I'm gonna barf.  
**-Sebastian Smythe,** **Jeff Sterling, **and** Noah Puckerman **like this

**-Brittany S. Pierce: **Wait Santana are you allergic to dolphins? But I thought you were Lebanese.  
**-Noah Puckerman **and** Kurt Hummel** like this

**-Santana Lopez:** Hush Brit-Brit not now  
**-Sebastian Smythe, Noah Puckerman, **and **Kurt Hummel **like this

**-Sebastian Smythe:** Public school kids are weird.

**-Dave Karofsky: **You have no idea.  
**-Jeff Sterling, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, **and **four others** like this

**-Sebastian Smythe:** So … Why are we still sitting on facebook talking to them when we could be using our time MUCH more wisely? ;-)

**-Dave Karofsky:** Bye guys! :D  
**-Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Nick Duval,** and **six others** like this


End file.
